<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sun will shine on us again by ace_of_maces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976650">the sun will shine on us again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_of_maces/pseuds/ace_of_maces'>ace_of_maces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki &amp; Peter Parker Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_of_maces/pseuds/ace_of_maces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again."</p><p>Loki promised Thor that the sun will shine on them again. For once, Loki Liesmith told the truth.</p><p>OR</p><p>Just because a fat grape says that Loki is dead doesn't mean that he is. Featuring salty author.</p><p>(idk where this is going but its def going somewhere)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Avengers Team, Loki &amp; Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Loki &amp; Peter Parker, Loki &amp; Stephen Strange, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) &amp; Everyone, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sun will shine on us again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! So as you can probably tell I'm a Loki stan and I'm very salty so this is an Infinity War AU. Probably not going to be a very  long fic but if it gets attention I may write a sequel. ANYWAY this is my first fanfic so I apologize in advance if I accidentally make any of the characters too OOC. Please comment advice if you have any or think I misrepresented the characters or got some of the facts wrong.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hear me and  rejoice,” echoed  a monotonous voice as a gray figure   made its way through the remains of the slaughter. “You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No, it is salvation.”</p><p>Loki scoffed from his hiding spot in the shadows, using copious amounts of his seidr to keep himself hidden. <em>Salvation? Is that what this is?<em> Murky memories of pain at the hands of the Black Order swirled through his mind, causing the trickster god to flinch. A shiver went down his spine as Ebony Maw continued his monologue.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile, for even in death you have become Children of Thanos.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Loki’s illusion looked ahead, face steely and devoid of emotion, as the real Loki desperately cast his mind out for a solution. Despite his experience in tricking others, Loki feared that the Mad Titan would see through the plan. That he would be unable to stop him. The perpetual use of his seidr to keep himself hidden, his illusion tangible and as realistic as possible, and the grievously wounded survivors alive, was starting to drain his energy.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>When Loki’s illusion dismissed Thanos’s threat and Thor’s screams echoed through the ship, Loki was on the verge of revealing himself and attempting to stab Thanos himself. Alas, he knew that even if he did manage to kill the titan, the Black Order would kill them without a second thought. Especially since Thanos possessed the Power Stone, it was a risk that Loki knew better than to take. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>However, Loki couldn’t bear to see Thor suffer. There was a time when Loki would have watched his brother die and Asgard burn without batting an eye, but everything that had happened since his fa - no, <em>Odin’s<em> - death, had changed that.
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Alright, STOP!”  Loki’s duplicate yelled. Loki briefly contemplated giving Thanos an artificial Tesseract, but dismissed the notion just as quickly. Had this been the first Infinity Stone  that Thanos was encountering, Loki may have been able to dupe Thanos, but even a seidr user as powerful as Loki could not hope to simulate an Infinity Stone’s power without facing certain death.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Needless to say, this was not an option. So, wary as he was, he went with the initial plan.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Loki reluctantly summoned the Tesseract to his double’s hand and presented it to Thanos.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You really are the worst, brother,” Thor rasped, and Loki flinched, despite his knowledge that Thor didn't <em>really<em> mean it. His duplicate stepped forward and made eye contact with Thor.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.” Loki attempted to convey as much conviction as he could in his voice. Loki knew that should the plan go awry and Loki’s illusion wind up dead, Thor would have no idea that this was a duplicate and would have to endure losing Loki for a third time. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian,” Thanos threatened.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“For one thing, I’m not Asgardian,” Loki snarked. “And for another, we have the Hulk.”<br/>
______</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>In retrospect, Loki should have known that something would go horribly wrong. In his whole life, how  many things had ever gone right?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>At first, Loki really did have hope that the Hulk might win. He couldn’t fathom what would happen should the plan fail. Unfortunately, that was just what happened. As Loki struggled to gather his bearings and pull off a miracle, Heimdall used the last of his strength to send the Hulk away. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Thanos’s eyes filled with anger. “That was a mistake,” he rumbled. Loki realized what was to happen just before it did, and Thanos stabbed Heimdall, leaving his limp body. Loki caught himself before he could cry out, the beginnings of a plan coming together. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re going to die for that!” cried Thor, racked with anguish. Loki was filled with guilt at the fact that his plan would leave Thor believing that he was alone. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ebony Maw presented the Tesseract to Thanos, bowing. As Thanos crushed the cube and placed the stone in his gauntlet, he said, “There are two more stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.” At this order, Loki knew exactly what he had to do. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The illusion of Loki stepped forward. “If I might interject.” As the Children of Thanos turned to him, he continued, his natural charisma seeping out. “If you’re going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>“If you consider failure experience.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Well, I’m not the god of mischief for nothing, Loki thought, recalling how he purposefully sabotaged the Chitauri attack on Midgard. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Loki’s illusion continued. “I consider experience experience. Almighty Thanos,” he stated, “I, Loki, prince of Asgard... Odinson... the rightful king of the Jotunheim... god of mischief... do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity.” As he said this, a tiny dagger shimmered into existence and the illusion lunged forward, the blade held to Thanos’s neck. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Thanos was quick to stop the illusion. “Undying? You should chose your words more carefully.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>As Thanos began to crush Loki’s duplicate’s neck, the real Loki felt blinding pain in his neck. When a duplicate died, Loki felt a part of that pain and in his exhausted state, it was almost incapacitating. Fake-Loki choked out, “You will… never… be a god.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>As Thanos let the fake Loki drop to the floor, he snarled, “No resurrections this time.” Loki silently laughed to himself and  managed to slip off the  ship. The drain on his energy was becoming impossible to ignore however, and Loki whispered, “Forgive me, Thor,” his last thought before his vision blurred and his surroundings faded to black.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that's chapter 1! I'll try and make the other chapters longer but no promises lmao. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>